Pertenecer
by Natsumi Miu Royama Godo
Summary: [Dramione][UA][OneShot][TERMINADO] "Entonces todo se queda en silencio, es perfecto, no hay necesidad de palabras, solo estar los dos juntos, como siempre, de la misma manera, cuerpo a cuerpo, con las almas entrelazadas."


**Los personajes son de J. K. Rowling y la historia es solo para entretener.**

**Dedicado a Sakura Gremory, quien me inspiro para entrar en este mundo mágico.**

**Pertenecer**

_La vida te da lecciones, no siempre de buena manera, pero esas lecciones te sirven para darte cuenta de que no todo es seguro en esta vida, incluso tu propia existencia._

**~Natsumi**

**Draco**

La noche se adueña de las calles lentamente y tengo miedo de regresar, de volver a aquel lugar que yo llamo hogar y darme cuenta que no estas, que solo son recuerdos los que tengo ahora, pero aun sabiendo eso mis pies me llevan de nuevo ahí, el que ahora llamo mi refugio. Es casi imposible el pensar que solo fue hace una noche en que todo se derrumbó, los sueños, las promesas, las ilusiones y sobre todo... nuestro amor.

No entiendo y quizás jamás lo haga, ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué dije mal? sé que no soy perfecto, sé que he sido el peor de los seres humanos que pueda existir en este mundo, pero tú, tú sabias mi historia, sabias mis motivos, confié mis oscuros sentimientos a ti, y en cambio solo obtuve a cambio tu abandono, te amo, y quizás solo por eso si regresas esta noche o quizás otra, jamás te dejaría ir.

Llego al condominio en el que está mi departamento, no hay nadie alrededor y me reconforta saber que nadie más puede ver mi desgracia, las llaves bailan entre mis dos manos, quisiera tirarlas por algún lado y quedarme esperando afuera a que llegues, y tener oportunidad de retenerte y que no tengas opción de escapar porque no te animas a tocar el timbre, no quiero que tengas oportunidad de escapar, no otra vez.

Me causan risa mis pensamientos, no entiendo cómo es que puedo estar tan seguro de que regresaras, no lo entiendo, aun teniendo en mi memoria todas las cosas que te dije y tú a mí, pero así es, estamos locos y por eso no entendemos razones, por eso es que sigo esperando tu llamada o algún mensaje de texto, que me diga que estas bien, en la casa de tus padres o de alguna amiga, solo eso, y luego podre preocuparme por buscarte, por suplicar o por simplemente avanzar, sin ti, sin mí, sin un nosotros.

El ascensor sube rápido entre los pisos, y ahora me encuentro en frente de una puerta de color verde con números en color negro que indican que ese es mi destino, mi mano tiembla cuando dirijo la llave hacia la cerradura, ¿y si estas adentro? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué digo? y al final me doy ánimos de abrir la puerta y enfrentarme a la oscuridad, avanzo lentamente por el pasillo, todo está casi como lo dejaste, los libros regados en el piso, las lámparas rotas y todo lo demás en diferentes lugares, no he ordenado porque sabes que no se me da bien hacer eso, sabes que prefería quedarme sentado en el sofá, mientras tu pensabas en qué lugar colocar los libros según su género, o según su nombre, era un espectáculo del cual solo yo era el espectador, pero ahora no hay nada que ver ni apreciar.

Camino evitando pisar las cosas que has dejado tiradas por ahí, nuestra habitación está intacta, la cama recién hecha y en la mesa de noche que hay al costado una foto de nosotros dos, y solo en este momento es que tu ausencia me golpea con más fuerza, y me lleva a preguntarme si quizás me falto decirte más **_´te amos´_** o quizás simplemente fue que no estabas segura, por mi falta de expresividad, por no saber demostrarte que te amo, que eres mi vida, que cada vez que te demoras en llegar me vuelvo loco y solo cuando te veo cruzar la puerta puedo respirar tranquilo, quizás nunca lo notaste porque solo te daba una mirada desdeñosa, a la cual tu respondías con un bufido como entendiendo que era una muestra clara de celos.

Celos, ¿sabes qué son? ¿Cómo se sienten? ¿Si tienen forma? Yo sí, son pequeños y de color rojo, así como los duendes, pero ellos no se roban niños, los celos se quedan aquí a mi lado mientras tu sales, o me acompañan cuando tu no estas a mi lado, invaden mi mente con sus susurros, diciendo que quizás en este momento estas con alguien más, que ahora alguien más puede contemplar tu ceño fruncido cuando te enojas, tu forma de cruzar los brazos cuando quieres dar a entender que estás hablando en serio, o simplemente está a tu lado, disfrutando de tu presencia. Es casi imposible alejarlos, lo he intentado con todo, y al final tuve que aprender a convivir con ellos y aprendí también a darles la contraria.

Camino hacia la ventana y ellos se quedan contemplando esa foto de nosotros dos, embelesados con tu sonrisa, sincera y frágil. Cuantas veces no la borre de tu rostro con una frase cortante, o de enojo, pero muy en el fondo solo era miedo, miedo de que alguien más se enamorara de esa sonrisa que es solo mía, o al menos lo era hasta la noche anterior. Una lluvia suave comienza a caer en la calle, a través de la ventana veo un largo camino iluminado por pequeños faroles, algunas parejas caminan bajo una sombrilla, cuantas veces no me pediste hacer lo mismo, pero yo siempre quise que cada uno llevara su sombrilla, odio compartir, pero ahora que lo pienso, tampoco te quiero compartir a ti.

Un dolor se comienza a expandir a lo largo de mi pecho, no le quiero dar importancia, he estado así desde que te fuiste, golpeando la puerta más fuerte de lo necesario, dándome a entender que era el final, que ya tenías suficiente. Pero no he tenido tiempo de decirte que te amo por última vez, no me has dado tiempo de volver a ver tu rostro antes de salir corriendo lejos de mí, el dolor crece cada vez más y me pregunto si quizás así sea la muerte, lenta y dolorosa, me pregunto en que momento dejare de respirar o de percibir la realidad, y mi último deseo es verte. Y es que cuando uno tiene solo unos minutos de vida es que se da cuenta de que es en lo que verdad importa, aunque siempre fui consciente de tu importancia en mi vida, sobre todo en mí.

—Vuelve... —le pido al viento.

—Estoy aquí—escucho que dice tu voz a mis espaldas.

No quiero voltear, tengo miedo de que todo no sea más que solo alucinaciones mías por estar cerca de mi muerte, y prefiero imaginar que eres tú quien está ahí, que has decidido no dejarme, que has venido a mí, otra vez, quiero pensar eso y de esa manera diré todo lo que pienso, porque quizás con este pensamiento de que estas ahí la muerte se haga menos dolorosa.

-Lo siento, yo... no debí hacerlo, que demonios, debí hacerlo. Debí decirte que te amo, debí decir que no puedo vivir sin ti, que eres mi vida, que cada mañana cuando te despiertas temprano para ir al trabajo espero ansioso que me des ese beso suave en los labios mientras piensas que estoy dormido, que cada vez que te veía llegar tarde y no decía nada no era por enojo, era por alivio, por saber que estabas en casa, sana y salva. Hermione, si esta es mi última noche, quiero que sea a tu lado, que te enteres que mi comportamiento no se debe a que no sienta nada, solo no sé demostrarlo, crecí así, me criaron así. Para no demostrar nada aunque eso implicara el perder la vida, pero ahora me doy cuenta que tú eres mi vida, si te pierdo a ti lo pierdo todo, pero no puedes cambiar algo formado por años de un día a otro, y por eso aunque seas solo un producto de mi imaginación, quiero decirte que nunca dejare de amarte, incluso aunque digas que no me soportas y que terminaras aburriéndote, te aseguro que hare lo posible por qué no lo hagas. Porque soy como un niño perdido sin ti.

—Tonto—escucho que me responde aquella alucinación.

El dolor se alivia poco a poco y entonces entiendo que esa voz es real, ella está ahí, y aunque quizás no sea por mí, me alegra saber que ha regresado, giro sobre mis pies y la veo de pie ante mí, toda empapada a causa de la lluvia, con la misma ropa de ayer y con los ojos rojos, seguramente porque ha estado llorando, quiero decir algo pero de mis labios no sale ninguna palabra. A lo único que atino es abrir mis brazos, ella no hace esperar su reacción y corre a refugiarse entre ellos.

—Lo siento—decimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Entonces todo se queda en silencio, es perfecto, no hay necesidad de palabras, solo estar los dos juntos, como siempre, de la misma manera, cuerpo a cuerpo, con las almas entrelazadas.

—Tú ordenaras todo—digo después de unos minutos.

—¿Qué...?

No dejo que termine de responder, necesito probar sus labios, saber que siguen siendo suaves y exigentes, que siguen siendo míos, y mi último pensamiento es…

_Entonces esto es pertenecer a alguien._

**Notas de Autora.**

**No es un Dramione en sí, pero sentía que necesitaba escribirlo, al menos espero que le haya gustado a la persona a la que va dedicada, es una forma de agradecimiento por las cosas que has hecho por mí y por mantenerme en flote, y de alguna manera ser mi musa.******

**Dejen su ****opinión****en un lindo review.**


End file.
